Twinkle
by owlcroft
Summary: On Boxing Day, it’s traditional to say thanks to those who’ve helped during the year, and to celebrate with friends. This story thanks and celebrates.


**Author's Notes**: As always, these characters are not mine. Usually, no profit is made from them, either, but this year was different. Still, I don't think emotional profit counts in law.

For those unfamiliar with the episodes, Jane Bigelow is the 40s movie star (and former Hardcastle sweetheart) we met in "The Long Ago Girl".

**Dedication**: To the two people most responsible for this story and so much more, this story is humbly and gratefully offered.

**TWINKLE**

by Owlcroft

The judge raised his champagne flute, gauging the amount of liquid remaining, then smiled gently and finished it off. "Very nice," he said. "A very nice day all told. Jane sure seemed to have a good time, didn't she?"

"Yep, she did. And she deserved it." Mark eyed the plate of devilled eggs one last time, then decided six was enough, on top of all the chicken and artichokes and cheese. Not to mention the four different kinds of cookies. "I still can't believe nobody ever thought of getting her a star on the Walk of Fame before."

"Well, she's not the kinda gal to go after it herself, ya know. Besides, it means more when it's your peers that give it to you. Or when you got fans that get behind it." Hardcastle sighed in satisfaction and looked around at the gaily-decorated patio. "What'd we end up with, forty-five people?"

"Fifty-two counting Jane and her sister and her nephew." McCormick also cast a glance at the gold stars and star-shaped balloons festooning the patio. "I'll start cleaning up in a sec."

Hardcastle waved his free hand, setting his glass down next to the platter holding the salmon remnants. "Nah. Don't worry about it yet. No hurry." He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands over his stomach. "It's kinda nice to just sit here and take in the fact that it's done." He cocked an eye at his companion. "You did a lotta work around here, getting ready for this shindig."

McCormick shrugged and picked up a devilled egg. "I like Jane. And this was really special, you know." He stared at the egg in his hand, then put it back on the plate. "Besides, I didn't do all that much. The caterers did the food, and those valets you hired handled all the parking." He turned pointedly away from the egg plate and faced the judge more directly. "And it was a once in a lifetime thing, too. I mean, how many people ever get to go to a star installation? Even the people who live out here? And we got to stand _right there_, with Jane and all the studio people." He shook his head, grinning. "Hope those pictures turn out okay."

"Yeah. How many'd you take anyway? I noticed you changing the film at least twice." The judge stretched a little, then leaned forward a bit to pick up the champagne bottle on the small side table. Holding it up to the sun, he pursed his lips a trifle, then poured himself another half glass. "You want a little bit? Maybe another glass in here."

Mark considered, then found and extended his own glass. "Yeah, why not? Special day, after all." He grinned as he brought his glass up to his mouth. "Once in a lifetime," he repeated.

Hardcastle nodded. "Yep." He glanced off toward the poolhouse. "Hey, that buncha people get their projector and screen before they left?"

"Uh-huh." McCormick took another small sip of champagne. "That was a great idea, to have her old movies running in the background." He cast a glance at temptation on the plate behind him, then steadfastly faced the judge again. "Her fans were such a big part of the whole thing. Donating the fee, getting all that publicity for her nomination."

"Ah, she'd'a got in at some point. She's a _star_, for crying out loud. Nobody deserves it more."

"That's for sure," Mark agreed. He thought for a moment, then added, "It was nice of her to have the fans here at the reception. I know they all got a big thrill out of it."

"Well, they deserved it, too, ya know. It's the fans who really determine a star's legacy. You know, remembering somebody's work and making sure it's . . . valued, I guess. _Appreciated_." The judge sniffed idly, then held up a hand, palm out. "Not that Jane didn't have what it took, I mean. But when a group of people still remember you like that, years later, _that's _special." He wrinkled his brow, scrubbed at his chin. "I guess I'm trying to say that something like a Walk of Fame star has to be _earned _and anybody who gets one . . . well, they got a right to be proud of it."

McCormick nodded. "Yeah, they do." He finally conceded defeat and turned back to the devilled eggs. "We've still got enough food here to feed a small army."

Hardcastle chuckled. "Or one of you." He chuckled again at Mark's mock scowl. "Besides, we're not going anywhere. This is a good time to just sit and realize it's done. Have a little champagne and relax and remember."

"And _appreciate _it." McCormick saluted the judge with his glass. "Here's to everybody who deserves a star."

The judge lifted his own glass. "To all of them."

_To every one of you who helped get Brian's star, my heartfelt thanks. Here's to you!_


End file.
